Mobile Suit Gundam: Wildfire
by Darkness Gundam
Summary: My First Fanfic so please keep criticism constructive. This story takes place a few months after the One Year War
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam it is the property of Bandai Entertainment**

Mobile Suit Gundam: Wildfire

_It is the year of UC0080.4 months have passed since the Battle of A Baoa Qu. The Earth Federation is fighting the tattered remnants of the Principality of Zeon. However, a new threat has appeared in the form of the Darkness Gundam and the feared Demon Fleet of the Zeon Remnant. The fate of the Earth Federation and the Earth itself rests on the shoulders of Chris "Phoenix" Regan and his Firestorm team on the Magellan Phoenix Fire and a little help from a mysterious MS bounty hunter pilot Omar known only as the Oblivion._


	2. Birth of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam it is the property of Bandai Entertainment**

Mobile Suit Gundam: Wildfire

_It is the year of UC0080.4 months have passed since the Battle of A Baoa Qu. The Earth Federation is fighting the tattered remnants of the Principality of Zeon. However, a new threat has appeared in the form of the Darkness Gundam and the feared Demon Fleet of the Zeon Remnant. The fate of the Earth Federation and the Earth itself rests on the shoulders of Chris "Phoenix" Regan and his Firestorm team on the Magellan Phoenix Fire and a little help from a mysterious MS bounty hunter pilot Omar known only as the Oblivion._

**-Flashback-**

Regan had just launched his GM from the EFSF Magellan Liberator right into the hot zone of the Battle of Solomon. Thinking to himself "how am I going to survive this?" this being his first battle after being dispatched from Luna II. He had been dubbed Knucklehead by his instructors for being so stubborn and hard headed. He had further proved this when he attacked a Zeon patrol fleet during a training session near Granada. The commander spoke to him via his helmet com. "Be careful this is Solomon. The Principality isn't going to give it up easily.". "Oh please! This is going to be a cakewalk!" said Regan with more enthusiasm than he was feeling. Unfortunately right after he said that a Zaku II shot off his shield arm with a Hyper Bazooka. This really got Regan nervous to say the least. He started to fire almost blindly at anything he could see. He ended up destroying the Zaku as well as a few turrets on a Musai. However, that Musai then got hit in its right engine and then careened into the Liberty. Chris Regan was in shock at seeing this as this had been his home away from home as he had escaped from Side 5 before it got destroyed in the Zeons Operation British. He watched as the ship burst into flame as the turrets fired their final rounds in a vain attempt to stop the Musai from destroying the ship and the escape shuttle explode crushing all hopes for survivors from the ship. This set Chris Regans Blood on fire and he started to recklessly charge against the Solomon Defense fleet. He shot down Gattles, Doms, and Zakus indiscriminately in vengeance for his fallen comrade's aboard the Liberty. He then discarded his beam pistol and brought out his beam saber which he started to slice blindly at incoming zeons and until he lost the GMs right leg. He was still willing to fight to the death thoughuntil another GM came and pulled the almost lifeless mobile suit back to a Salamis.

-**End Flashback-**

That memory haunted him almost every day now. No matter how many times he tried to push it to the back of his mind it still came back but that battle had also given him a good reminder that he wasn't invincible even in rage. He had put up a great fight with the Federation technicians aboard the Salamis he was brought on. By the time he had calmed down he had broken 2 officers noses in a vain attempt to rejoin the battle before they had knocked him unconscious to make him stop. They had told him that their commander wanted to see him when he had regained consciousness. He was brought to the commander's office where he was told none of his fellow pilots from the Liberty had survived the Battle of Solomon and comforted him as he mourned his lost crewmates telling him that he had lost his own crew in a similar incident earlier in the war. Chris had then been given a promotion (due to the fact that he had made ace twice during his rampage in the battle) to Lieutenant as well as being named the Phoenix for his fiery temper in battle. He was based at Solomon for the short aftermath between the Battles of Solomon and A Baoa Qu (he had been charged with helping the federation make Solomon usable as a federation base). He had seen the white base hours before the battle of A Baoa Qu had even begun. He remembered that was also the day that he had met his new comrades Joe, Kirk, and Edson. He didn't trust them at first but as the battle progressed he came to trust all of them as if they were brothers and fought like a team. In fact moments after the battle had ended they were designated as the Firestorm team and were all given a promotion. As Regan was just a rookie he wasn't expecting the reigns of leadership to be pushed upon him so suddenly as he was given the title of commander of the Firestorm team. 4 months have passed with only minor skirmishes. Fighting was almost at a standstill until now…


End file.
